Day Job
by T.N.Shiroi
Summary: Francis finds a day job to relieve his boredom during the morning. Rated T to be safe.


Francis walked leisurely to his new day job. He had found the modeling ad in a small corner of the newspaper and took it simply because it would be a nice past time for the mornings. The pay was minimal, but Francis didn't worry about that since being a strip dancer at night was more than enough to fill his pockets.

Soon enough he arrived at the residence of his employer, a small, easily unnoticed house in a quiet street, and rung the doorbell. What was his employer like? All he knew was the name, Matthew Williams, and the soft gentle voice he had spoken to on the phone. What kind of person would Matthew be? Would he be talkative and bright? Would he be shy and timid? Or would he be an interesting combination of both? Or maybe—

The door opened, interrupting Francis' trail of thought and revealing the most adorable creature in he had ever seen in his life. Soft fluffy hair, beautiful lavender eyes, thin lips that seemed to call him to nibble upon…

"How may I help you?" At those words, Francis snapped back to reality.

"Uh, right, I'm Francis Bonnefoy; I called yesterday?"

Matthew's eyes lit up. "Oh, yes! Come right in. I was surprised that someone actually replied to my ad—please sit, I'm sorry it's a bit messy—and I was wondering what kind of person you'd be like –would you like to drink coffee or tea or something else— and If it's okay with you we can do a trial today and see how you do." All those words came out in a tumble Francis didn't even know how to react. He simply flashed a smile and watched as Matthew bustled about.

The blond ran about the house gathering his supplies, handing Francis a glass of apple juice along the way (interesting), and when he was finally done he ran back to the living room, his eyes shining in anticipation as he announced "All set!"

Francis' smile grew wider. What would those lavender eyes look like if they infatuated with him?

Matthew gestured Francis to follow him into a more spacious room that had lots of natural lighting. There was a sofa with its back snug against the wall, and an easel with a small table full of art supplies on it.

"Um…if you don't mind, could you…?"

Francis merely stared at Matthew as he tried to keep the smile on his face a polite one and not a devious one. It was obvious he was supposed to take off his clothes, but he wanted to hear Matthew say it.

"Ah…could you please…take off your clothes?" Matthew asked, and Francis smiled. He heard the sentence every day, yet when Matthew said it the sentence sounded so wonderfully arousing. Such a sinful delight, Francis thought as he took off his clothes as nonchalantly as he could and placed them on a nearby stool. "You can leave the underwear on," Matthew blurted when Francis hooked a finger into the band of his boxers. Francis raised an eyebrow, slightly disappointed but abided to this strange rule. Nobody ever heard of nude models wearing underwear. They were nude.

Matthew took his place behind the easel and gestured to the sofa. "Make yourself comfortable and don't mind me."

Francis lay on the sofa. He didn't bother posing seductively; it was far too early to do so. Instead, he listened to Matthew and opted for a more comfortable position. He lay on the sofa and faced Matthew.

Quietness fell over the room and Francis realized for the first time how comfortable it could be to be in another person's presence without talking. He was sure he almost dozed off at some point, but quickly woke when he felt an intense gaze on him. It was so breath-taking and arousing Francis had to stop his own breathing for a moment in fear of an erection.

Matthew was watching him. He was watching him intently, observing every detail he could see on Francis' body. Francis almost shuddered when he felt Matthew's gaze sweep over the top of his head and studying his facial features before dropping to his neck and lingering on the collar bone. He held back a soft sigh when he felt Matthew's eyes trail from his chest to his abdomen and further along until he had swept the entire length of Francis with his eyes.

Nobody had looked at him the way Matthew was looking at him right now. It wasn't a hungry gaze of lust and want, but a pure act of observant that elicited waves of emotions in Francis. It was a look was innocent but smoldering at the same time, making Francis light-headed and dizzy. He shifted a bit, but Matthew didn't say anything.

When Francis dared himself to look at Matthew again, he saw some charcoal smudges and a bright smile.

"How do you feel about the job?"

Francis smiled at him. "I'll be here as long as you want me, _mon cher_."

Matthew grinned, not taken aback by the end of Francis' sentence. "I'm glad to hear that. Let's stop for today; why don't you come back tomorrow?"

Francis nodded. Of course he was coming back tomorrow. He was going to keep coming back until he had Matthew falling head over heels for him. By then, maybe the sofa he was lying on right now could be the stage for an pleasurable encounter.

* * *

><p><strong>As always, thanks for reading :)<strong>


End file.
